


Soul's Perdition

by geekruminations



Category: Agent Carter - Fandom
Genre: Case Fic, F/M, peggysous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekruminations/pseuds/geekruminations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy and Daniel are thrust into a case dealing with the murder of a small child whose body mysteriously floats five feet off the ground.</p><p>As they investigate, they struggle to keep the balance between personal and professional intact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my case fic! I hope you enjoy. It's a little dark and creepy but don't worry, there's lots of Peggysous too!
> 
> I have to give a shout out to @thecoldestginger for brainstorming with me and giving me the best ideas!
> 
> And to @truthrenowned for beta'ing it! 
> 
> You both are awesome.

_"Science without conscience is the soul's perdition"-Francois Rabelais, 1572_

It was almost time to begin.

He could feel the excitement bubble up in him and he tamped it down. Now was not the time for emotion. He could celebrate later when the experiment worked.

For this time he knew it was going to work. 

He had given up so much; his job, his home, his way of life, all in pursuit of a scientific discovery that would change the world.

And yet, part of him didn't mind his surroundings, as meagre as they were. This building hadn't been in use for a while so it was easy to move his things in and set up a workstation. Although there was a ton of empty space in the building, he set up his bed right by his workstation so he could see his life's work at all times.

He felt his hands tremble as he mixed the chemical compound. He had waited a week to try this experiment again, which felt like a lifetime. But he knew that he had to be cautious and move slowly. Scientific discovery wasn't found overnight. 

He watched as the chemical compound changed colour and he smiled. This was it. Setting the flask on the table, he picked up his pen and began to write his observations.

A whimper drew him out of his thoughts and he turned to look at his companion. 

She was the perfect specimen. Willful, to be sure. He had to bind her to the chair and gag her because she wouldn't stop screaming. 

The other children were more trusting, more interested in his work, which pleased him immensely. 

But even though she was difficult, he knew she was exactly what he needed.

He finished his notes and picked up a syringe, filling it with the chemical compound. 

Looking over at the young girl, he saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"Don't cry," he murmured. "You and I? We are about to make history."

She struggled but he managed to inject her, watching as his chemical compound, his greatest discovery, seeped into her body.

Now all he had to do was wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to truth_renowned for giving me excellent suggestions for this chapter!

The two occupants in bed stirred, both reaching out for each other in their sleep. 

After minutes had passed, Daniel finally opened his eyes, looking at the gorgeous sleeping creature in front of him. It had been two months since Isodyne, two months since she had tackled him in his office, kissing him until he had barely remembered to breathe.

And now they were here together.

Peggy stirred, then snuggled deeper into Daniel's chest. She was much more affectionate than he thought she would be and he enjoyed every minute of it.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and found himself drifting off to sleep once more.

The next time Daniel woke, it was to a pair of lips pressing kisses against his jaw.

"Good morning," he rumbled, as he opened his eyes.

"Morning darling," Peggy replied, continuing with her trail of kisses. "We've been quite indecorous, what with us sleeping this late."

Daniel glanced over at the alarm clock, noting that it was past eleven.

"I guess we have. Good thing we have today off."

Peggy nodded and stretched her arms above her head.

"I suppose we'd better get up."

"What for?" Daniel asked. "Why don't we just stay here all day?"

At that moment, Peggy's stomach growled and she laughed.

"There's a reason," she said cheekily.

"Well I suppose I can make you some breakfast," Daniel mused. "Let me just..."

He was cut off by the ring of the telephone. They both groaned.

"One day, dammit," Daniel grumbled as he got out of bed, grabbed his crutch and headed for the phone.

As he listened to Rose, his heart sunk. So much for their day off. He scribbled down the address and hung up the phone, making his way back into the bedroom.

"Well?" Peggy asked.

"We've got a case," Daniel replied. "A young girl has been murdered."

"And the SSR is handling it?" Peggy asked.

Daniel nodded. "It's unusual. Apparently, the body is floating about five feet off the ground."

"Floating? Of its own volition?"

"Apparently. Langley and Wilson are already at the scene but it looks like it's going to be all hands on deck."

"Well, we'd best get going then," Peggy said, climbing out of bed.

Twenty minutes and a bit of breakfast later, and they were headed towards the local car junkyard where the body had been found.

Daniel parked his car on the outskirts and headed toward the sea of cars.

"You here about the body?"

They turned and saw a man standing in front of them, Agent Langley not far behind. 

Daniel nodded.

"Herbert Wells," the man said, stretching out his hand. Daniel leaned forward and shook it, feeling the car grease transfer to his own hand.

“Chief Sousa,” Langley said, coming towards them. “Hey Carter.”

“Did you secure the scene?” Daniel asked.

Langley nodded. “Wilson is with the body and I was just getting a final statement from Mr. Wells here.”

“Good job,” Daniel said. “Let’s see the crime scene.”

"Right this way," Wells said, pointing between the rows and rows of cars.

He led them about five aisles over and as they turned the corner, both Daniel and Peggy gasped.

The body was indeed floating about five feet off the ground. It was a disturbing sight to see, especially since it was a young girl. Her arms were stretched wide and her hair floated around her face like a halo.

Her eyes were shut and she looked like she was merely sleeping, not dead.

Wilson was standing next to the body, waiting for instruction.

"Chief, Carter," Wilson said, as they approached. "What do you make of this?"

Daniel just shook his head as Peggy stepped closer.

"When was she found?" Peggy asked.

"I can answer that, ma'am," Wells responded. "I open up usually around six but I was late this morning. So it was about six-thirty. Noticed something strange in the distance and as I got closer, I realized it was this little miss. Immediately, I called the police."

"And we were just called?" Daniel asked.

"Police didn't call us in till about 45 minutes ago Chief," Langley piped up. "We got here and immediately contacted Rose."

"Thank you for all your help," Daniel said, turning to Wells. "We will call you if we need you. And if you don't mind keeping this quiet?"

"Not at all, not at all," proclaimed Wells. "I'm here to help. And I won't say a word. Not good for my business, you see?"

With that, he ambled off towards the front of the junkyard, leaving the four agents to assess the situation.

"Report," Daniel said.

"As I said, we got here and called you," Langley stated. "We didn't touch the body. Instead, we searched the ground and nearby area for any evidence but didn't find anything."

"Nothing?" Peggy asked.

"Whoever did this knew what he was doing," Wilson said. "There's not even a footprint."

"And she's just floating there?" Daniel asked, peering at the body.

"That's the first thing we looked for," Langley said. "But there's no wires or string of any kind. We can't figure it out."

"So we don't have much to go on," Peggy mused.

"So far," Daniel replied. "Here's the plan. We need to secure the scene. No one in or out. Call Ferguson and Myers and tell them to get down here. I want to scour this place."

"This whole place?" Wilson asked incredulously. "Chief, that will take days."

"Well, then it will take days," Daniel stated. "Whatever it takes. There's got to be a bit of evidence around here somewhere. Carter and I will call the coroner and head to the morgue with the body. You two, help Ferguson and Myers with the search but I also want you two to ID the girl as well. You said the police were here? How come they still aren't?"

"They handed over the scene, said it was our jurisdiction and skedaddled," Langley commented. "To be honest, Chief, they were relieved to wash their hands of the whole damn thing. One of the detectives mentioned that he wasn't prepared to deal with another weird one. I'm assuming he meant the Dahlia case."

"No doubt," Peggy mused. "But they were here for several hours at least. We should contact the lead detective just in case."

"Agreed," Daniel said, staring at the young girl floating in front of him. She was moving but only slightly. It looked as if she was suspended in the air and anchored there by an invisible string. Her eyes were closed and there was a peaceful expression on her face as if she had just closed her eyes and gone to sleep.

"Daniel?" Peggy said, shaking him out of his thoughts.

"Right. You two go call Ferguson and Myers. Actually, get a few more agents to come as well. This is a pretty big place. And put a call in to the coroner, okay? Agent Carter and I will take a look around."

Langley and Wilson both nodded and headed to the front of the junkyard, where Mr. Wells’ office, and a telephone, lay.

"Well?" Daniel said, turning to Peggy.

"It's so strange," Peggy replied, stepping closer to the body. "She looks almost..."

"Peaceful?" Interjected Daniel. "I thought the same thing."

Peggy nodded. "She's so young."

They were both silent as they stared at the body, trying to glean some sort of answer from it.

"I suppose we won't figure out how she was killed until we take her to the coroner," said Peggy.

"It's unlikely. I don't see any visible wounds anywhere."

They searched the area but like Langley and Wilson, came up with nothing. Whoever had done this was indeed meticulous which made their job that much harder.

Soon Langley and Wilson returned, the coroner in tow.

"Why don't you look surprised?" Daniel asked the coroner, who was busy prepping the gurney for transport.

"They didn't tell you?" The coroner replied. "This is the second body recovered like this. Last Tuesday was the first."

Peggy and Daniel exchanged glances.

This case was growing more complicated by the second.

It seemed highly unlikely they would have a day off any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few historical notes!
> 
> The Dahlia case refers to the murder of Elizabeth Short, who was known as The Black Dahlia. She was murdered in Jan of 1947. Her body was found in two pieces and was drained entirely of blood. The name 'The Black Dahlia' was entirely made up by Los Angeles newspapers (borrowed from the film The Blue Dahlia) who sensationalized the case and called her an adventuress. 60 people confessed to the murder! But they never found the killer.
> 
> Another interesting tidbit: I was going to reference the fact that perhaps the SSR have a serial killer on their hands. But it turns out the phrase 'serial killer' wasn't used until 1974 and didn't become popular until the 80's and 90's. Just thought that was interesting!


	3. Chapter 3

The morgue was damp and dark but seemed fairly sterile. One of the overhead lights flickered, giving the whole place an ominous feel; as if the rows of dead bodies covered in white sheets didn't do this already.

There was more than a hint of formaldehyde in the air and Daniel coughed slightly as his eyes watered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name," Daniel said, as the coroner directed his assistants to take care of the body.

"Dr. Miles Ellroy. You can call me Dr. Ellroy," replied the coroner.

Daniel nodded and gestured towards to body.

"I know you haven't had much time, but first impressions?"

Dr. Ellroy looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Perhaps its best if we start with the first victim from last week. I can go over everything regarding that body and then we can compare to this victim. Please, follow me."

Peggy and Daniel followed him through the rows of dead bodies and through a set of double doors into a smaller room. Both of them startled visibly at the sight before them and their hands immediately came to their mouths as they recoiled from the putrid smell.

It was the body of a male, a young one. He must have been no more than 12. He had short, blond hair and was dressed in a raggedy shirt and pants that were a bit too long on him, leaving the tops of his toes peeking out.

But unlike the girl, he did not look like he was sleeping. Instead, his body was starting to decompose and bloat, and worst of all, his eyes were open. He was floating just as the girl was but was much lower to the ground.

"I'm sorry about the smell," Dr. Ellroy said.

"Why haven't you performed an autopsy?" Daniel asked.

"We haven't had time. We've had a number of bodies over the last two weeks and we've been tending to them. Plus, I wanted to see how the body would react."

"React?" Peggy asked.

"I have no earthly idea what killed this boy. I suspect the girl will be the same. I wasn't sure if he was given a foreign agent, a drug of some kind and if so, would that affect his decomposition rate?"

"Clearly, it hasn't." Daniel said wryly.

"No," Ellroy admitted. "And I fully intend to perform the autopsy on him this afternoon. Now that there is a second victim, I can assess both of them together."

"This case is of utmost importance," stressed Daniel. "With two victims, it's possible there may be a third. We would like that not to happen."

Ellroy nodded. "I will do my best. And don't you worry, I am fully versed in the latest techniques. I recently took a seminar from Mrs. Glessner Lee herself. She's an expert in the field of criminology."

"So there's nothing you've found so far regarding the first victim?" Peggy asked.

"Unfortunately not. There are no visible marks on the body, no signs of strangulation or any wounds that would indicate cause of death. We found no extraneous fluids of any kind, nothing at all to be honest," Ellroy said. "In truth, I have found in my career that in most cases, the cause of death is easy to spot. If not, further investigation reveals the truth. Perhaps the autopsy will reveal some answers. We can only hope."

"And the floating?" Asked Daniel.

"This is the most mysterious. I have never seen anything like this in all my years. I have absolutely no idea what caused this,"Ellroy stated. "As you can see, the first victim is much lower then the young girl. When he was brought in, he was roughly the same height off the ground but slowly he is losing his ability to float as it were. I suspect it will happen with the girl as well. What I will also log in my notes is whether the autopsy affects the rate of float-ability."

"Meaning, will the body lower more once you remove the organs," Peggy commented.

"Exactly. I promise, I will measure as much as possible before, during and after my exam to see if there is a difference."

"Do you mind if we stay here while you perform your initial exam on the young girl?" Daniel asked.

"Not at all," said Ellroy. "Extra sets of eyes are always welcome. Let me just prepare."

Peggy and Daniel stood to the side while Dr. Ellroy and one of his assistants prepped the workstation.

"Well?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know quite what to think to be honest Daniel," Peggy replied. "No cause of death so far? No marks on the body? I have a sinking feeling the autopsy won't turn up much at all. Which leaves us with nothing to go on."

"I know. Already, this case is frustrating and it's only been a few hours. Hopefully the other agents find something at the crime scene. In the meantime, I have an idea. Once we get back to the office, I'm going to send Samberly over here."

"Do you think Samberly can help?" Peggy asked.

"We are clearly looking for something unusual. This pertains to cause of death as well. His skills are more on the technical side but perhaps he will spot something."

Peggy nodded in agreement.

"You know, Chief Sousa, this is not how I wanted to spend my day off."

Daniel smiled. "Me either Peg."

"We could have been in bed right now."

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "Still in bed? At this hour?"

"Oh Daniel," Peggy said, with a teasing tone of voice. "You underestimate me and my...abilities."

"Peg," Daniel said in a low, forceful tone. "I would kiss you right now if it weren't for the..."

"Odious smell?"

"Indeed."

"We are ready," piped up Dr. Ellroy.

Peggy and Daniel made their way over to the exam table, where their most recent victim was strapped in.

"I'm going to start by performing a cursory examination, followed by a series of tests including oral swabs and an acid phosphatase test."

"Acid phosphatase?" Peggy asked.

"It's used to detect the presence of semen in the vaginal area. I perform this test on all females."

Starting with the feet, Ellroy began to examine the body.

"I start with the clothing on, in case there are any identifying fibres, spills, marks, etc. I don't see any at first glance, but you never know."

The room was quiet as Peggy and Daniel watched Dr. Ellroy perform his examination. He took them through the steps and they were thoroughly convinced that he was an expert at his job and they didn't need to stay any longer.

Neither of them desired to see the full examination, instead leaving it up to the expert and his assistant.

After bidding their goodbyes, they headed out to the car. Both took a deep breath of fresh air as soon as they arrived outside.

"I'm glad that's over," Daniel said, as they walked down the street to where he had parked.

"We have to stop this person, Daniel," said Peggy angrily.

Daniel turned to face her, pulling her to the left of the sidewalk.

"It could be some weird natural cause..."

"But you and I both know that's not true."

Daniel sighed. "I know. And those children. They were so young."

"And who's to say this person won't do it again?"

"He won't," Daniel said firmly.

"I know," Peggy replied.

"Because we are going to stop him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HISTORICAL NOTES
> 
> Frances Glessner Lee was a self-taught criminologist who used dioramas of past unsolved crimes to showcase how a crime scene should be handled. She taught seminars at Harvard and helped coroners and police officers learn the ropes of forensics. Her techniques are still used today.
> 
> The acid phosphatase test used to detect semen was discovered in 1945 by Frank Lundquist in Denmark.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No historical notes this time but once again a shout out to the awesome truth_renowned for being an awesome beta.

Several days had gone by and there were no leads. It was all hands on deck at the office, what with Langley and Wilson working on the girl's ID and Ferguson and Myers heading up the team scouring both the crime scenes.

Peggy and Daniel were focused on finding similarities between the two cases. The first case file had been dropped off by the Los Angeles police three days ago and so far, the only similarities were that they had no leads and no evidence whatsoever.

It was frustrating to say the least, and both Peggy and Daniel were feeling worn out from trying to make progress before another body was found.

Currently, they were sitting in Daniel's office, picking at the dinner that Jarvis dropped off half an hour ago and flipping through the case file once more.

"We are getting nowhere," Peggy huffed, closing the case file.

"Maybe we should look again," Daniel suggested.

Peggy just shot him a look.

"We've looked at it multiple times. Maybe we need a break."

"The great Peggy Carter suggesting a break? Shocking," Daniel said, cheekily.

Peggy smiled.

"Well what do you suggest?"

"Perhaps you could take me out dancing," Peggy stated.

Daniel leaned back in his chair and gave a wry smile.

"You know I'm not much for dancing."

"What about a film?" Peggy asked, as she stood up and made her way over to his side of the desk. She perched herself on the edge and leaned back. "I hear Howard has a new one out."

"And I hear it's rubbish," Daniel replied, leaning forward and resting his hands on either side of her thighs.

"Hmm, then whatever shall we do?"

Peggy peeked out the window at the agents and noticed that none of them were looking their way. So she grew bold and leaned forward. Daniel caught her signal and cupped her cheek, pulling her in for a sweet kiss.

The door swung open and they pulled apart quickly; Peggy slipping off the desk and turning around.

"Uh Chief?"

It was Samberly, his face flush with excitement.

"Sorry to uh, you know, but we have a thing and I wanted to tell you and..."

"What is it, Samberly?" Daniel asked, feeling his patience growing thin already.

"A small bruise appeared on the second victim. I was the one who noticed it actually. I mean, Dr. Ellroy was there but I was the one..."

"Samberly!"

"Right, Chief," Samberly nodded. "As I was saying, there's a small bruise. It looks like the girl was injected with something and it caused the bruising."

"Injected with something? Could that cause the floating?" Peggy asked.

Samberly nodded. "That's the theory we are working with. Some kind of chemical compound I would think. But to be honest, this isn't really my area. The other thing is...the body is losing its float ability just like the first body. The first body is almost at ground level and I would say the second body is three feet off the ground now."

"So this chemical isn't lasting," Daniel remarked. "Perhaps that's related as well. We don't know what this person is trying to achieve after all."

"I have a suggestion," Peggy stated. "We should bring in Howard."

"Stark?" Daniel asked. "Think he would give us the time?"

Peggy nodded. "Most definitely. Howard has more experience with chemical compounds than anyone I know. He may be able to identify what's going on."

"Make the call," said Daniel. "And Samberly? Good job."

Samberly beamed at the praise.

"So do you need me still at Dr. Ellroy's or...?"

"You can be back in the office."

Samberly huffed a big sigh of relief.

"Thanks Chief. The smell was getting to me."

Samberly headed out, shutting the door behind him.

"I'll go call Howard, tell him to meet us here."

"Sounds good. Can you send Langley and Wilson in?" Daniel asked.

Peggy nodded. "I suppose we will have to postpone our break," she said, sounding disappointed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we will find time later."

Daniel winked dramatically, causing Peggy to laugh as she headed out the door.

A few minutes later, Langley and Wilson came in.

"You needed us Chief?" Langley asked.

"I suppose you don't have anything on the ID, do you?"

Langley shook his head.

"We got nothin'," Wilson said. "Nobody has reported a girl missing. We even checked the counties around L.A. Nothin'."

"So maybe we are looking at this wrong then," Daniel remarked. "Maybe we need to be looking for children who wouldn't be reported missing."

"What do you mean, Chief?" Langley asked.

"Where are children sent when they aren't wanted? Orphanages. We could check there to see if there are any children missing."

"Wouldn't they report that though?" Questioned Wilson.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Depends on how reputable they are," Daniel replied. "Start with the local orphanages and see if you get anywhere."

Langley and Wilson nodded and headed out of the office, leaving Daniel alone to ponder his next move.

Bringing Howard in was a good idea. If they could narrow down this chemical compound, they could get one step closer to figuring out who this guy was and what he was doing.

If it was a guy. Dottie Underwood and Whitney Frost had taught him never to underestimate a female. It's quite possible a woman could be involved in this.

Daniel sighed.

Two bodies, both floating above the ground, injected with some chemical compound. What is the person trying to achieve? Was the point to make the children float or was that an unnecessary side effect to whatever else the person was doing?

No fingerprints, no footprints, no evidence of any kind. Whoever this guy (or girl) was they were methodical and exacting.

Just like a....oh.

Now there's an idea.

The door opened and Peggy came in, startling Daniel out of his thoughts.

Daniel briefed Peggy on Langley and Wilson's progress and how they were going to track down local orphanages. Peggy, in turn, mentioned that Howard was on his way over to discuss the case.

"I have a thought," Daniel said. "More like half a thought."

Peggy arched her eyebrow.

"We have no evidence of any kind. What does that tell you about who this person is?"

"Well," Peggy replied. "They are very clean. They didn't leave a trace of evidence so they are extremely careful, one might say methodical...oh!"

Daniel leaned forward, his head nodding in agreement. "Methodical is the key word, right? Who else is methodical?"

"Scientists," Peggy breathed. "He's a scientist."

"That's what I was thinking. It makes perfect sense. Not that being methodical is limited only to scientists but..."

"It's a start," Peggy interjected. "A small one, but it counts."

"So here's the next steps. Langley and Wilson are tracking down the ID, Stark will work with Dr. Ellroy to figure out whatever this chemical compound is, and we will look over these case files once more and start building a profile."

Maybe, just maybe they could catch a break after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to truth-renowned for being an awesome beta as usual.

He usually liked to work with music on. He was very particular about his music of course and this was a favourite piece of his. Mozart's Requiem Mass in D Minor filled him with a sense of calm and focus.

After all, he was creating his own type of music, wasn't he? Whereas the requiem was Mozart's masterpiece, this project would be his. And people would laud him as they had Mozart, both geniuses ahead of their time.

He started down at the chemicals in front of him, laid out in test tubes and flasks and beakers scattered across the table.

The answer was here. It was. He knew he was close because he could taste victory on the tip of his tongue. He just had to get the right mix of chemicals and it would be a success. His hand trembled slightly as he picked up a test tube and slowly poured it into the beaker. As he watched the colour change from a dark blue to a translucent grey, a smile crept over his face.

Now all he needed was another subject. Just one more and he would be successful. He hoped this one would come quietly this time. He didn't want to have to deal with the struggle.

But he would be prepared to handle it if they did.

After all, a little struggle was sometimes needed on the path to success.

He smiled, swirling the liquid around in the beaker.

It was time.

_____________________________________

The jazzy music played softly, the radio set at the lowest volume as to not disturb the occupants of the office. Peggy and Daniel were sifting through the files once more, trading ideas about their potential scientist.

"I think we should go to the labs in the city and question the scientists," Peggy said, firmly, tossing the file back on the table.

"You...what?" Daniel replied.

"I said..."

"I know what you said, Peg, I just think it's a terrible idea."

"A what now? Really, Daniel..."

"We can't just march into every science lab in the city and question everyone. We will tip our hand."

"And we can't just sit here and wait for some evidence to miraculously fall into our laps either," Peggy stated. "We need to do something."

"We are doing something. We are pulling together a profile. And Langley and Wilson should have an ID sometime tomorrow. But beyond that, there's nothing we can do."

"I disagree."

"Well, that's fine that you do, Peggy, but I think we should wait it out until we have more to go on."

Peggy huffed and crossed her arms.

"Well going over these files for the hundredth time isn't a good use of our energy."

Daniel quirked a smile. "I agree. What say we call it a night?"

"Fine,"she said curtly. "I will call Mr. Jarvis and get him to pick me up."

"Oh. I thought..." Daniel trailed off. Peggy had been spending most nights with him and he assumed tonight would be the same.

"I need a bath and a good night's sleep," she stated firmly, her lips pursed together like they did when she was mad.

"Fine," Daniel said, exasperated. "I will see you tomorrow."

Peggy nodded and turned, heading out the door.

Daniel knew that it was going to be a long night.

______________________________

There's tension in the air the next morning and the rest of the agents have picked up on it. They are giving both Peggy and Daniel a wide berth. Usually, when working on a case, Peggy is in Daniel's office and they are working together. But this morning, she stayed firmly at her desk while he shot furtive looks at her every so often.

Daniel is in his office, completing some budget reports when Langley and Wilson burst in.

"Chief?" Langley said excitedly. "We got the ID. Both of them in fact."

Daniel leaned forward in his chair and gestured for them to go on.

"We did what you said, Chief," Wilson stated. "We visited the local orphanages to find our victims. There's two major orphanages in the city. The first is the Los Angeles Orphan Aslyum run by the Daughters of Charity of Vincent St. Paul. They are located in Boyle Heights which isn't too far from the junkyard where our second victim was found. They were missing a child. Her name is Melissa Bell and she's 12 years old."

"She was dropped off by a relative about six months ago," Langley continued. "We asked the head nun, Sister Eloise Margaret, why they didn't report her missing. She said that children run away all the time and usually find their way back eventually so it wasn't that much of a concern."

"Yea, that's what they said at the second orphanage too," Wilson said. "The Los Angeles Orphan Home Society. It's on Gower Street, right near Paramount Pictures."

"It's a good thirty minute drive from Boyle Heights."

"So he's not staying in one area," Daniel mused.

"I doubt it Chief," Langley responded. "We told both the orphanages to be on alert but it's not like they have lots of security."

"The second ID?" Daniel asked.

"Benjamin Tanner, aged 14. He's been at the Orphans Home Society for about six years now. They have no idea where his parents are. The director didn't seem surprised that he was killed. He said that Benjamin was always up to no good and had run away before several times. The only time he behaved himself was when he was playin' the piano. Apparently he had a knack."

"Good work, you two," Daniel said. "Now that we have the ID's, we can start questioning people."

"We took the liberty of doing that, Chief," Langley replied. "We interviewed all the staff at both orphanages. Nobody saw anything."

Daniel smiled. "Probably much too busy with their jobs to pay attention to one child. But that wasn't who I was thinking about interviewing."

Langley and Wilson both looked at him quizzically.

"The kids," Daniel said emphatically. "I bet the other kids know a thing or two."

"That's a lot of children to interview," Wilson noted. 'There's at least a hundred at each place."

"Well then it's all hands on deck, isn't it?" Daniel commented. "Gather the team and let's get going. Oh and call both orphanages and tell them we are coming and to have the children ready. "

Daniel grabbed his crutch and headed out his door where his agents, including Peggy were assembled.

"Okay, here's how it's going to work. We are going to split up. Langley, Wilson, Edwards, Franklin, Suarez, and Miller, you will visit the Los Angeles Orphan Asylum in Boyle Heights."

"McCoy, Jackson, Garner, Erickson, Carter and I will visit the Orphans Home Society. I want you to interview every single child in that facility even if it takes a couple of days. Only relate the bare facts of the case; we don't want to scare any of the children. Instead, just ask the pertinent questions: Have the victims been in contact with anybody in the last few weeks?"

Daniel paused to take a breath.

"Langley and Wilson? Your team is focused on Melissa Bell. Share the details that you told me. My team? We are focused on victim #1. His name Benjamin Tanner and he's 14. He's been at the institution for six years. Apparently he had quite the habit of running off. Alright, let's go."

Daniel clapped his hands together and his agents dispersed, gathering their gear to head out.

It was a short drive from the agency to the asylum, and Peggy and Daniel didn't speak, not with two other agents in the car. When they arrived, the teams split up, each taking a floor.

Daniel and Peggy made their way up to the second floor.

"Daniel.." Peggy said, placing a hand on his arm, stilling him for a moment. "I'm sorry about last night and..."

"We can talk about this later," Daniel said, a bit gruffly. "Let's just get through this first."

Peggy nodded and they began their interviews.

An hour had passed and they were no further ahead. Peggy was talking to a young boy who appeared to be drawing something.

"Daniel!" Peggy called, gesturing him over.

"This is Harry and he's an excellent artist, aren't you Harry?"

The boy nodded.

"Harry saw Benjamin talking in the local park last week sometime. He can't remember when it was; however he is drawing us a picture of the man."

Daniel looked at the piece of paper and was astonished by what he saw. Excellent artist was perhaps an understatement. For a boy so small, he had an amazing gift. He was currently drawing a lifelike sketch of the man's face.

Daniel looked at Peggy and a current of excitement passed through them. A sketch of the man could be a big breakthrough. And if he was a scientist, like they thought, that narrowed down the field of suspects considerably.

Once the drawing was done, they questioned Harry a bit more but he had nothing to offer. They finished their questioning of all of the children but didn't get anymore information.

It was dark by the time they made it back to the office. A check in with the other team revealed that they got some information, but it didn't seem pertinent. They were sifting through their notes just in case.

Peggy and Daniel made their way into his office only to find an occupant in Daniel's chair.

"Stark?" Daniel asked. "What are you doing here?"

Howard smiled enigmatically.

"Samberly and Dr. Ellroy was right. Both of the bodies were pumped full of a chemical compound. And guess what?"

Peggy arched her eyebrow waiting for a response.

"I know what it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HISTORICAL NOTES:
> 
> Requiem Mass in D Minor was composed in 1791 by Mozart and was left unfinished when he died. It's also completely creepy to listen to whilst you are writing from the perspective of a killer.
> 
> Both the Los Angeles Orphan Asylum and the Los Angeles Orphans Home Society are real.
> 
> The Los Angeles Orphan Asylum was created by the Daughters of Charity of Vincent St. Paul in 1856. It was a girls orphanage school and was located in Boyle Heights. The Daughters also developed hospitals and other care facilities.
> 
> The Los Angeles Orphans Home Society was created in 1880 and located in Hollywood. It was for both girls and boys. Fun Fact: Norma Jean Baker aka Marilyn Monroe went there for a few years.
> 
> From what I understand, both orphanages were run extremely well so I'm sure they would have been much more concerned about a missing child then they are in my story. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll so I decided to post the next chapter!

"So what is it?" Daniel asked, gesturing for Howard to get out of his chair.

"Well, it's a number of things to be honest. I took some blood samples and have been up all night in my lab. I found a high level of potassium in both bodies as well as a trace of cyanide."

"Was it the cyanide that killed them?" Asked Peggy.

"Eh, it worked for Eva, right?" Howard said, as he shrugged. "Cyanide's tricky because it essentially cuts off oxygen to the brain."

"Hence the reason why there were no marks on the body," remarked Daniel.

"The thing is though, I found something else. I think it's some form of ethanol. I called for Dr. Wilkes. He's at the lab as we speak, figuring out what it is."

"So the question is, why inject all these other chemicals if you are going to use cyanide to kill the person?" Daniel surmised.

"You said it was a low dose, right Howard?" Peggy asked. "Low enough not to kill someone?"

"It's possible," replied Howard. "Hopefully Wilkes will come up with some answers in the next few days."

"You've been an immense help Howard," Peggy said.

"Eh, no problem. Honestly, it saved me from having to go visit Hughes. He wants me to take a look at that damn plane of his. He says he's almost ready to do a test flight. You won't catch me on that damn boat, that's for sure."

"Let us know if you or Wilkes comes up with something," said Daniel.

"Will do. I'm going home to sleep." Howard waved and headed out the door. 

"We should get some sleep as well," Daniel remarked. "Tomorrow we can go visit the labs in the city. After all, now we have a witness sketch to go on."

"Agreed. I will just grab my things."

"Err.. Peggy?" Daniel asked furtively. "Do you want to stay tonight?"

Peggy's smile blossomed on her face.

"Yes, Daniel, I believe I would."

Peggy walked towards him and after peeking out the blinds to ensure no agents were looking, she leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Five minutes?" Daniel asked.

"And not one minute more, darling," Peggy replied, turning and sauntering out the door.

Daniel doubted that their argument was over but he would take a reprieve for a good night's sleep. 

_____________________________________

The next day was bright and sunny and both Peggy and Daniel were in a much better mood as they continued their search for their suspect. 

They had purposely left Roxxon till last, both hoping that the company wasn't involved. But their search at the other science labs in the city and surrounding area came up short. 

They were waiting to see Hugh Jones, who no doubt would not be pleased to see them.

"Agent Carter!" Jones proclaimed, as he strode towards them. "And...I can't remember your name..."

"Chief Sousa," Daniel replied. 

"Chief, welcome," Jones said, shaking both their hands. "What can I do for you?"

Peggy and Daniel shot each other a look. They definitely weren't expecting a warm welcome. 

"We need access to your scientists in your lab. It's for a current murder case."

"Murder? How terrible. Of course you may have access. Come, follow me."

Peggy and Daniel followed, both formulating ideas as to why Jones was being so accommodating. The man was like a snake, all charm on the outside and deviousness on the inside.

Jones led them to the main science lab of Roxxon and they began to conduct their search. Not one of the scientists looked like the drawing that Harry had sketched for them. Peggy and Daniel interviewed all the scientists and came up short. They had to thank Hugh Jones for his time and soon they were in the car, on the way back to the SSR.

After a few moments of silence, Peggy spoke.

"I wonder if we are incorrect about our hypothesis that the killer is a scientist."

"I don't think so," replied Daniel. "It's a good lead and my gut tells me we are right. We have to think about this from a different angle."

They remained lost in their thoughts as Daniel parked the car and they headed into the office. Both of them barely said hi to Rose; instead thoughts of the case were churning in their minds. It wasn't until they got into Daniel's office that Peggy spoke.

"Perhaps we need to visit the labs again, but after hours. We can look for evidence."

"Without a warrant?" Daniel asked.

"I was thinking this could be more...off the grid."

Daniel chuckled dryly. "You always like to go off the grid don't you?"

"What on earth do you mean, Daniel?"

"C'mon, face it Peg, you aren't one for playing by the rules."

"Daniel.."

"The Stark case..."

"I was trying to prove his innocence," she interjected furiously.

"Whitney Frost..."

"That was completely necessary!"

"All I'm saying is, you don't like following the rules."

Peggy huffed and crossed her arms.

"Are you saying I'm a bad agent?"

Daniel shook his head. "No, Peggy, just sometimes a volatile one. You are one of the best agents here but we have to follow the rules and we can't just break into a lab. We have to build the case properly so we can catch this guy. We can't go..."

Daniel trailed off, a lightbulb switching on in his brain.

"We can't go what, Daniel?" Peggy said angrily. "And I'll have you know.."

"The scientist has gone rogue."

"What?" 

"We were looking for scientists that are currently working in the labs. But what if it's a former scientist who's gone rogue?" Daniel asked.

"That would explain a lot," Peggy admitted. 

"So we have to start all over again," said Daniel. "Question everyone at each of the labs and..."

"No we don't," Peggy interjected. 

Daniel shot her a quizzical look. 

"It's Roxxon. I know it is. Think about it. Hugh Jones was friendly and welcoming, right?"

Daniel nodded slowly. "Almost like he had something to hide."

"Exactly!"

"Peg, if Roxxon and Hugh Jones are involved..." Daniel trailed off.

"Then most likely the Council is too," Peggy finished. 

"Dammit. It would have been better if they weren't." 

"Although, this does give us another chance to investigate them. Perhaps we can get them for Jack's shooting after all."

The phone on Daniel's desk rang and he picked it up.

"Right, okay, thanks Rose." Daniel hung up and looked at Peggy.

"That was Rose. Stark is on his way up. Apparently he has news."

No sooner had Daniel finished speaking, then Howard burst into the office, slamming the door behind him.

"Howard, what on earth?" Peggy asked.

"I figured it out. Well, me and Wilkes figured it out. Gotta give him some of the credit, I suppose."

"What did you figure out?" Daniel questioned.

"The chemical compound," replied Howard. "I know what's in it and what it's for. I was right, it was potassium cyanide and it appears to have been mixed with ethyl methanesulfonate. It's a clear, colourless liquid that can have deadly consequences."

"So what was he trying to achieve?" Peggy inquired.

A sober expression passed over Howard's face.

"The thing is, Peg..."

"What?"

"Ethyl methanesulfonate can cause mutations. A study was published detailing research about this. In practice, only tiny mutations have occurred but theoretically, if you get the right mix, you could produce big mutations. This guy, whoever he is, is trying to enhance these children's abilities. In other words..."

"He's trying to recreate the super soldier serum."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HISTORICAL NOTES
> 
> The Eva that Howard is referring to is Eva Braun, Hitler's long time partner who took potassium cyanide on April 30th 1945. Other people who died of potassium cyanide include Joseph Goebbels, Hermann Goring, scientist Alan Turing and the Peoples Temple.
> 
> Hughes refers to Howard Hughes and 'the boat' is the Spruce Goose which Hughes started developing during the war. It only flew once on Nov 2nd in 1947. (In my mind, this story is set around August of 1947).
> 
> Charlotte "Lotte" Auerbach (1899-1994) along with A.J. Clark and J.M. Robson discovered that mustard gas could cause mutations in fruit flies. This was the first discovery of a chemical causing mutations. Her work was considered classified by the government so the research paper wasn't published until Mar 1947. Ethyl methanesulfonate was also discovered to cause mutations in 1947.
> 
> I have no idea what happens if you mix ethyl methanesulfonate and potassium cyanide together. This part is entirely made up :)
> 
> A few other things I found in my research. In 1947:
> 
> -a mumps vaccine was developed  
> -polio virus is isolated  
> -mobile phones were first invented (but not sold until the 80's)  
> -Tupperware was patented  
> -Polaroid was invented
> 
> There you have it! The more you know ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No historical notes this time! As usual, a big shout out to truth-renowned for being an awesome beta!

Super soldier serum.

They had barely let the thought sink into their brains before Wilson came in, a somber look on his face.

"There's another one, Chief," he said. "Found outside an apartment building near the dumpsters. I've got the details here. Want me and Langley to go?"

Daniel exchanged a quick look with Peggy and shook his head.

"We'll take it," Daniel said firmly. "You and Langley work on the locations. See if there's any pattern to where the three bodies were found. Call the coroner and tell him to meet us at the scene."

Wilson nodded and handed over the paper with the address and headed out the door.

"Another one?" Stark asked. "Damn, this guy is determined."

"I have a question," Daniel said. "Is it the same chemical compound found in both the victims?"

Stark nodded. "Pretty much. It appears there are different levels of each of the chemicals but the main mix is the same."

"So we can assume he's getting close,” commented Daniel.

Stark nodded again. "Most definitely. He just has to find the right mix and he could theoretically make it work."

"In the meantime, he's killing more children," Daniel remarked. "Peggy, let's head to the crime scene. Stark, if you and Wilkes can keep working on the chemical compound, that would be great. I want to know everything there is about it and exactly how close we think he is."

"I can do that," Stark replied, turning towards Peggy. "Don't worry, Peg. I have complete faith in your abilities to get this guy before he figures out this formula. You too, Sousa."

Stark lurched forward as if to say something else but instead shook his head and made his way out the door.

"Well," Daniel said. "We should head to the crime scene."

Peggy nodded and headed out the door to grab her things. It was only then that Daniel realized she hadn’t said a word since the super soldier serum was mentioned. Instead she just stood there, her body rigid as he and Stark talked. A silent Peggy was never a good sign.  

This case was becoming more complicated by the minute.

___________________________________

It was shock that was displayed on both Peggy and Daniel's faces as they surveyed the crime scene. The area had been cleared by local police and the buildings surrounding them were mostly abandoned, giving an air of eeriness.

Of course, what was most alarming was the victim herself.

She couldn't have been more than six years old, perhaps younger. Her hair was in two braids and she wore a gingham dress that floated about her body. Her eyes were shut and perhaps most startling of all, there was a slight smile on her face.

Peggy and Daniel stood there for a moment, unmoving, as the true horror of the crime washed over them.

Daniel cleared his throat.

"Well, let's look for evidence while we wait for the coroner."

The two of them moved around the body, searching for evidence, neither of them willing to examine the body itself too closely. It was unlikely they would find anything, considering how meticulous the killer was, but there was always hope.

Daniel directed the local police to do a search through the dumpster and in the surrounding areas as Dr. Ellroy arrived, a grim look on his face.

“I see we have another one,” he commented as he examined the body.

“If there’s anything different about this body, Dr. Ellroy, we need to know,” Daniel stated.

“This killer is fastidious,” Ellroy stated. “From my initial observation, this body looks exactly the same as the two others. The only difference is, this girl is much younger. I’m sorry, I know I’m not much help…”

“You’ve been a lot of help,” Daniel interjected. “I’m wondering if you could give me your observations about the killer. Not really your expertise I know, but you mentioned he or she is fastidious. Any other thoughts?”

“He or she is most definitely in the field of science,” Ellroy stated. “And has experience with live subject models. He must be charismatic in order to lure these children to him. In order to leave no trace evidence, he has to be very careful indeed. Which to me means he has a lab somewhere, even if it’s a makeshift one. But if I may surmise?”

Daniel nodded.

“He will make a mistake at some point. It’s only natural if he is working by himself. You see, in my opinion, science works best in collaboration. There are others to check your mistakes and help you hypothesize. If he is alone, as it seems to be, he has no collaboration, therefore he will continue to stay very narrow-minded if that makes sense.”

“He won’t be able to see the big picture,” said Daniel.

“Exactly,” Ellroy replied. “Which could make him very dangerous indeed.”

“Thank you Dr. Ellroy,” Daniel acknowledged. “Your help has been invaluable. I will send some agents over to the morgue to collect your findings in the next day.”

Ellroy nodded and gestured towards his assistant who was waiting by the car.

“We shall transport the body and begin our autopsy immediately.”

Daniel watched as they packed up the body and headed out, noting that Peggy had remained silent throughout the entire exchange. In fact, she hadn’t said anything since they arrived. And she had barely said anything in the car either, only answering when he prompted her too.

“What do you think?” Daniel said, coming to stand next to her.

“Hmmm?”

“The crime scene?” He prodded.

“There’s nothing here,” Peggy responded bitterly. “As usual. We have very little to go on Daniel.”

 “I think we should take a break.”

Peggy raised her eyebrow.

“Let’s head to Stark’s and see if Jarvis has anything good cooking for dinner,” Daniel explained. “We could use the break from the case. Then afterwards we can tackle it again.”

“I could eat, I suppose.”

“Good,” Daniel said. “Let’s head out.”

After instructing the local police to share any findings with them at the SSR, Daniel and Peggy made their way to the Stark mansion, where Jarvis was more than happy to feed them.

It wasn’t until after dinner, when the two of them were relaxing on the couch, that Daniel broached the subject he had wanted to mention for several hours.

“Peggy? Can we talk?”

“Of course, Daniel,” Peggy said, leaning a bit further into him.

“I think we need to talk about the super soldier serum.”

Peggy immediately sat up, her back rigid.

“What on earth for?”

“It’s bothering you, Peg, I know it is.”

“Its fine, Daniel, really,” Peggy responded, clasping her hands in her lap.

“If I were you…”

“But you aren’t me,” Peggy snapped. “So you have no right to…”

“What? Ask how you are feeling about the whole thing?” Daniel asked. “Because Peg, it’s a big deal. Someone’s trying to recreate this formula and if they succeed…”

“They won’t succeed,” said Peggy firmly. “We will make sure of that.”

“All I’m asking is for you to talk to me about this. We’re in this together...”

“You have no idea,” Peggy said, her eyes blazing. “You have no clue as to the ramifications if our killer succeeds.”

“I have a pretty damn good idea,” Daniel replied angrily.

“You weren’t there! You didn’t see…”

“See what, Peg?”

“It doesn’t matter. What we need to focus on is catching our killer.”

“We are!” Daniel shouted, throwing his hands up in the air. “It’s not as if we aren’t doing our jobs, Peg, we are. But this isn’t about work. This is about you and me and you not opening up to me about something that is bothering you.”

“I don’t see why I should have to!” Peggy said sharply.

Daniel shook his head and hoisted himself off the couch.

“I’m going to go,” he said, adjusting his crutch.

“Daniel, really…”

“Look Peg, I know sometimes it’s hard for you to open up about what happened during the war. I get it, I do. I just thought maybe I was the exception to that rule, you know? Anyway, I’m going to head out. First thing in the morning we will plan our next move.”

Peggy nodded and watched as he left, her body slumping back into the couch.

She and Daniel were such a good team. So why did it feel like this case was tearing them apart?


	8. Chapter 8

The next day was a gloomy one. Rain poured down as the SSR agents all diligently worked, trying to pull something out of nothing. Everyone kept quiet, their heads down and their minds focused, knowing that the Chief wasn't in a very good mood. Carter wasn't either and so the smart agents surmised something must have happened, although they didn't know what.

Meanwhile, Daniel was running the case over and over again in his mind, trying to figure out the best way to approach it. Unfortunately, the conclusion he came to meant he would have to eat a little crow. Seems Peggy's idea of breaking into the science labs to search for answers may be their only option.

Except they knew where to focus their target: Roxxon.

Hugh Jones was up to something and they knew it. What made the most sense was that the lab once employed this rogue scientist, whoever he or she was. The question remained whether Roxxon was still collaborating with this scientist. Considering that super soldiers were involved, Daniel thought this was highly likely.

There was a knock on the door and Daniel shouted for them to come in, not surprised when he saw Peggy walk through the door.

"Daniel..." Peggy started, her voice contrite.

Daniel waved his hand.

"I think we should do this your way," said Daniel, leaning forward in his chair.

Peggy looked puzzled for a moment.

"You had the idea to break into the science labs after dark. We know Roxxon is involved so that should be our target. A quick in and out. Main lab only to see if we can find anything."

"I thought you said..."

"Yea, well...we don't have much to go on and we need to get this guy," Daniel admitted.

"We will go in after dark?"

Daniel nodded. "With Langley and Wilson as backup."

"Okay, that sounds good. And Daniel, about last night..."

"Peggy," Daniel interrupted. "I think it's best if we focus on work at work and leave the personal side of things until later."

Peggy looked stung and then straightened up a bit, adopting a serious expression.

"Well, if that's the way you want it."

"I do," replied Daniel."

"Then I will start preparing for tonight."

Peggy turned and walked out of the office, leaving Daniel to sink back into his chair.

He had a feeling he just made things worse.

__________________________________________________

It was nearly midnight as they assembled outside the Roxxon facility, all wearing dark clothing.

"Langley, Wilson, you are on backup. We have walkie talkies but do not use them unless absolutely necessary. We will contact you if you are needed," Daniel commanded. "Make sure the car is ready to go and take out any security guards if necessary. Do not harm them, just knock them unconscious."

"Right, Chief," the two men said in unison.

"Peggy, let's go."

Daniel and Peggy headed towards the side of the building quietly, both observing where the nearest guards were.

"We should take out that one," Peggy whispered, pointing to a guard about a hundred yards away.

Daniel nodded affirmative and Peggy strode forward, taking out the guard with the butt of her gun before the guy barely had time to react. Peggy reached down and grabbed his keys, gesturing towards the nearest door.

Daniel followed and soon they were in the facility. The hallways were empty as they expected and they made their way down to the main lab area.

When they arrived at the door, Daniel put his finger to his lips. He could hear murmured voices. It seemed they were not alone. He gestured to go back but Peggy shook her head and pointed at the door. The answers lay in there.

Peggy headed down the hall and gestured for Daniel to follow. There was another entrance to the same lab and they could hear the voices much clearer.

"Get rid of it all."

"But Mr. Jones..."

"We need to hide all mention of Wisetrock working here before..."

That was enough. Daniel nodded at Peggy and they burst into the rooms, guns drawn.

There was Hugh Jones next to one of the scientists they had previously interviewed. Both had several file folders in their hands.

"What are you doing here?" Jones asked indignantly. "This is private property. You have no right..."

"And you have no right to destroy those files," Daniel interrupted. "I'm assuming this Wisetrock is who we are looking for. Sounds like you have been helping him. I'm sure a judge would consider you an accessory."

Daniel knew that they had performed an illegal search so most likely this wouldn't hold up in court, but he was banking on Jones folding.

Of course, things weren’t that simple.

“I don’t care,” Jones said defiantly. “And you burst in here without a warrant so I doubt that would hold up in court.”

“Maybe not,” Peggy mused. “But it would make a good headline for the paper.”

Jones visibly startled.

“What?”

“Oh yea,” Daniel said, catching on. “I can just see the headline now. Head of Roxxon accused of killing children.”

Jones sputtered. “Killing children…I haven’t killed any children. I’m not involved and I’m not helping Wisetrock. I didn’t even know that he was doing this until you came to us.”

Bingo. They got him. 

"But he did used to work here, didn't he?" Peggy asked.

Jones sighed and nodded. "I can tell you what you need to know on the condition that you do not mention that he was employed by Roxxon or that I was involved in any way. This could reflect badly on us."

Peggy and Daniel glanced at each other.

"We will see what we can do. Mr. Jones, come with me. Mr...?"

"Dr. Carlson," the man supplied.

"Dr. Carlson, please hand over the files to Agent Carter and answer all of her questions."

Peggy stepped forward and took the files, leading Dr. Carlson to the corner of the lab.

"Let's go," Daniel commanded, gesturing at Jones.

They headed out to where Langley and Wilson were waiting. Daniel instructed them to take Jones to the SSR and then come back for him and Peggy.

Meanwhile, Peggy finished questioning Dr. Carlson and headed outside to meet up with Daniel.

"Well?" Daniel asked.

"I've got files on Wisetrock and the projects he was working on," Peggy said. "Dr. Carlson said he was quiet and kept to himself. I recommend we talk with all the scientists again to see if we can get any more information."

"Agreed. We can do that tomorrow."

"Where's Jones?" Peggy asked.

"Langley and Wilson took him back to the SSR. I know it's late, but I think we need to interrogate him before he slips away."

"Yes, I concur. And Daniel, if he's complicit in the killing of these children..."

"Don't worry, Peg. We will hold him accountable, I promise."

"He's responsible for Jack's shooting, too, I know it," Peggy said.

"At least we can get him for this," Daniel replied. “He may be slippery but we caught him destroying evidence. I think he's right where we want him."

As they waited for the car to return, both Peggy and Daniel felt something they hadn't before on this case.

Hope.


	9. Chapter 9

"I want immunity."

Those are the first words that passed Hugh Jones' lips as they sat down opposite him.

"I don't think so," Peggy replied. "Now tell us..."

"No," Jones says emphatically. "I want immunity. I know how this works and I'm willing to give you the information you need. I can tell you that I'm not involved but you damn SSR people always find a way. I want you to give me your assurance that I will walk out of here with no problems once we are done."

Daniel sighed. He knew it couldn't be as easy as he hoped.

"Excuse us," Daniel said, getting up and leaving the room, Peggy trailing behind him.

As soon as the door was shut, Peggy began her assault.

"Daniel, you aren't seriously thinking..."

Grabbing her arm, he pulled her away from the interrogation room and into the nearby file room.

"Listen, Peg..."

"We cannot let him walk away," Peggy said adamantly. "We know the Council was responsible for Jack's shooting and now they are embroiled in this. We cannot let them get away with this."

"It's not that easy, Peggy, and you know it," Daniel replied, his voice rising. "We don't have any leads, nothing that can lead us to the killer on this case."

"We have a name. Surely that can get us somewhere."

"And we do what with Jones? Let him go? Because we don't have enough to hold him, even under SSR standards."

Peggy sighed and crossed her arms.

"I know how you feel, Peggy. It bothers me too," said Daniel. "But we need to focus on the case at hand. We've got nothing on Jones, nothing on the Council and all we have is his willingness to talk."

"He only wants to talk because he wants to protect Roxxon."

"Well then, that's better for us. Because him talking is better than nothing at all."

Peggy paused for a moment and then nodded her head in assent. She didn't like it but what Daniel was saying did make sense.

They made their way back into the interrogation room and gave the affirmative when Jones asked if he was getting his immunity.

"Tell us about Wisetrock," Daniel said. "When did he start working for you and for how long? Was it at the main Roxxon lab?"

"One question at a time, Chief," Jones replied. "I will tell you what I know. His name is Dr. Albert Wisetrock and yes he worked for me at the main Roxxon lab. Sort of. A few interested parties along with myself have a bio lab of sorts within the main Roxxon lab."

Peggy and Daniel glanced at each other. 'A few interested parties' definitely meant the Council.

"Two years ago we hired a biochemical scientist, Albert Wisetrock. He was brilliant; worked on a number of different projects for us. The details are in the files you confiscated. I will want those back by the way."

"Only when we are done with them," Peggy stated.

"He was working on a particular project for us and it wasn't going well."

"The super soldier serum," Daniel interjected.

Jones' eyes widened and they knew they hit the mark.

"We were running out of patience with this...special project and we told him that we were shutting it down."

"What happened then?" Peggy asked.

"He fled. Took the research data and some of the funds that we had given him and left. I had my own investigators try to find him but they had no luck."

"And were you using live subjects during the testing of this project?" Daniel questioned.

"What?" Jones exclaimed. "No! Mice perhaps, but no human test subjects were used. I had no idea that he was continuing his experiment until you came to me. And I certainly had no idea that he was killing children. So it's not my fault."

Jones shrugged and smiled as if to say 'Not responsible' which left both Peggy and Daniel feeling disgusted by his cavalier attitude.

"That's all I can tell you," Jones continued. "May I go now?"

"We will be questioning your scientists once more tomorrow. My agents will have full access."

"Of course, Chief Sousa," said Jones genially. "I want to put this whole mess behind me."

"We will also return your files tomorrow when we come to question them. But yes, you can go."

Jones smiled once more and got up.

"Pleasure working with you," he said, holding out his hand.

Daniel stood and reluctantly shook his hand, a feeling of distaste shuddering through him. He led Jones out of the room, leaving Peggy behind.

When Daniel returned, Peggy was still sitting there, a contemplative look on her face.

They sat in silence until Peggy spoke up.

"He didn't give us much," she remarked.

"True, but hopefully the files will yield something. As will the interviews with the scientists tomorrow. Look, I know the immunity thing is bothering you. It's bothering me too but at least we got somewhere."

"The thought of the council trying to create super soldiers...," Peggy trailed off.

"I know. It's alarming. The Council is so damn slippery."

"What time is it?" Peggy said, as she stifled a yawn and stood up. 

"Nearly two," Daniel replied. "Why don't you go home? I can look through the files with Langley and Wilson."

They instinctively drew closer and soon Peggy was resting her head on Daniel’s shoulder. His arms came around her and her hand slid up and rested on his heart. They weren’t sure how long they stood there, reveling in being close to one another. Daniel pressed a kiss to Peggy’s forehead and she pressed her body closer to his.

Finally, after several minutes, Peggy reluctantly pulled away. 

“I can stay here with you and look at the files. If you are here, I am here. We are partners, remember?"

Daniel nodded.

They were partners. And although it had been tough lately, they were still a team.

"Well let's get to work then."


	10. Chapter 10

The next day was frantically busy at the SSR office. Both Peggy and Daniel as well as Langley and Wilson went home for a few hours to get some sleep but were back at it by 10 the next morning.

Langley was currently on the phone with the Los Angeles police department, gathering as much information about Wisetrock as they could.

Peggy and Daniel were diligently copying down pertinent information from the projects files before they had to return them to Roxxon later today.

"Chief?"

Langley leaned against the open door, his arms crossed.

"Yes?"

"We've got an address. Police tracked down Wisetrock's apartment. Wilson placed a quick call to the landlord who said he hadn't been there in a few months but was still paying rent. I thought we could go check it out."

"Good job, Langley," Daniel said. "You and Wilson visit the landlord and check out the apartment. This guy is meticulous but he may have slipped up. Peggy and I are just finishing up here and then heading over to Roxxon. We will meet back here in a couple of hours."

"Sounds good Chief," Langley replied, nodding. "We'll head out then."

Langley turned and left, leaving Peggy and Daniel to continue their work.

"We should give this information to Stark and Wilkes," Daniel commented. "Maybe they can use this information to help figure out how close this guy is getting to perfecting this formula."

"I agree," Peggy said. "Howard and Jason need all the help they can get."

"So do we," Daniel said grimly.

Peggy reached across the desk, grasping Daniel's hand in hers.

"Have faith, Daniel. I think we aren't that far away from a break in the case."

"Here's hoping."

Peggy and Daniel finished copying the files and then packed up and headed over to Roxxon.

It took nearly two hours to interview all the scientists and most was a waste. Everyone said he was friendly but focused.

"Chief Sousa, Agent Carter?"

They turned and looked at Dr. Atkins, one of the few women scientists in the lab.

"I just remembered something. It's probably nothing, but..."

"What is it?" Peggy asked.

"Dr. Wisetrock would eat lunch every day in the park across the street. He was habitual about it. I never saw him eat anywhere else. I suppose that doesn't mean much but..."

"No, that's very helpful," Daniel interjected. "Thank you very much, Dr. Atkins."

Peggy and Daniel headed out the door, both eager to discuss what they just heard.

"If he goes to the same park every day..."

"Perhaps we will be able to find a witness or two," Peggy finished.

"Also, remember what the young boy at the orphanage said? He saw Wisetrock talking to Melissa Bell in a nearby park," Daniel commented. "That seems like a likely place to pick up victims."

Peggy and Daniel walked over to the park across the street. They wandered around, looking for evidence but none was found, not that they were expecting it. This guy was very careful after all.

"Daniel?" Peggy said. "I think I've got it!"

Daniel hurried over to where Peggy stood.

"Wisetrock needs a lab does he not? And of course he couldn't just use any lab in the city."

"He'd need a makeshift one," Daniel mused.

"What's a better place to set up a lab then that?" Peggy pointed off to the distance where a seemingly abandoned building stood.

"Good, Peggy," Daniel stated. "He's most likely in an abandoned building in the city. If we can narrow them down..."

"By which ones are closest to the local parks," Peggy interjected.

"Then we can go after him and get him once and for all," Daniel finished.

"Let's go back to the office and see if Langley and Wilson came up with anything."

They headed back to the office, both feeling as if the tension of the last few days had eased between them.

Once in the office, they waited for Langley to finish his phone call so they could get the report.

Langley strode over and Wilson began speaking.

"Chief, we spoke to Wisetrock's landlord. Wisetrock has been paying cash every month in an envelope. No way to trace it unfortunately. We checked out the apartment. Everything was pretty clean and organized. It looks as if he's intending to return to his apartment, perhaps once his experiments are done?"

"Good work, you two. We need to..."

"I'm sorry to interrupt Chief," stated Langley. "But I just got a call from the PD. They found another body, this one in a wooded area near a baseball diamond. Do you want us to go check it out?"

"Another one?" Daniel asked. "Dammit!" He slammed his fist down on the table.

"Peggy and I will check it out. I need you two to start narrowing down a list of all the abandoned buildings in the area. Focus on the ones near local parks."

Langley and Wilson nodded and Langley handed the piece of paper with the crime scene address to Daniel.

"Oh and you two are doing a good job. Thanks," Daniel said.

Wilson practically beamed while Langley shuffled his feet.

"Thanks Chief," they said in unison as they turned and exited the office.

"Another body? Daniel..." Peggy trailed off.

"I know. Let's go check it out."

It took a good twenty minutes to get to the crime scene and when they got there, several police were milling around.

"You Chief Sousa?" One of the constables asked.

Daniel nodded.

"Right this way. Local kid found the body a little while ago. We turned up and called you. Didn't disturb the crime scene. This one's a creepy one, ain't it?"

Daniel just nodded again and then gasped as the body came into view.

"It's the boy," he said, shock written on his face. "The boy from the orphanage."

"Harry," Peggy replied sorrowfully. "His name was Harry."

The constable excused himself, telling them he would wait by the diamond for them.

Daniel stepped closer to the floating body while noticing that Peggy had stepped back. He turned to look at her.

"Peg?"

Peggy lifted her head and Daniel saw there were tears in her eyes.

"Daniel..." She said, plaintively.

Daniel strode towards her, reaching out for her hand. He clasped it in his and they stood there for a moment in silence.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm so..."

"We knew him, Peg," Daniel interjected. "We talked to him. That's what makes this harder."

Peggy nodded, trying to pull herself together.

"He's killing children. Murdering them in the name of science and we can't stop him."

"I know. But you are wrong about one thing," Daniel said resolutely. "We can stop him. We will stop him. It's only a matter of time. We just need to put the pieces together. Let's get the coroner out here and start looking for some evidence. Langley and Wilson are narrowing down the abandoned buildings. We will find him. I know it."


	11. Chapter 11

It wasn't working.

It wasn't working and he didn't know why. He had struggled and worked for so long. Slaved away creating this chemical compound, this gift to humanity and all he got was nothing.

Those children were useless; every last one of them. Perhaps they were the problem, not his compound.

He felt rage bubble up inside him and tried to tamp it down. Now was not the time to get angry.

But he couldn't help it.

It wasn't working.

He paced back and forth in front of his workstation, his arms clenched into fists.

And on top of it all, people were looking for him. His landlord called and tipped him off a few hours ago.

He knew he didn't have much time.

Didn't they know what he was trying to accomplish?

Plebeians.

They had no idea of the breakthroughs that would be achieved once his compound was active. It would change people, improve them for the better.

Didn't they see?

The rage and frustration flowed through his body and he lifted his hand up and swept it across his workstation, various flasks and bottles crashing to the ground and shattering.

He panted as he attempted to collect himself.

This wasn't the answer.

He needed to try again. And soon. There was no time to waste waiting a week or even a few days in between children.

If they were coming after him, then he didn't have much time.

He must get the compound completed.

It was time to find another subject.

 

______________________________________________________________

Peggy and Daniel were in his office, both pretending to work although neither had the inclination to actually do so. Everyone in the office was gone, even Langley and Wilson who went home for a few hours sleep.

Daniel was going to suggest the same but a part of him didn't want to leave. He enjoyed Peggy's company despite the fact that things had been a little contentious between them lately.

"So, the case..."

"Hmm?" Peggy looked up from her papers. "Did you say something?"

"Eh, it's nothing," Daniel replied.

"Really Daniel, what is it?"

"This case has been hard that's all."

Peggy nodded in agreement. She opened her mouth as if to say something else and then closed it again.

They sat in silence for a few minutes and then Peggy leaned forward in her chair.

"Daniel, I want to talk about the super soldier serum."

Daniel just raised an eyebrow and let her continue.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to talk about it before. It's very hard for me you see. Project Rebirth was a big part of my life and while I agreed with the initial plan of using the serum to create super soldiers, when Dr. Erskine died, it changed everything. I don't want to see anyone use that serum again."

"That's understandable."

"When I disposed of Steve's blood, I thought it was the end. But there will always be someone trying to recreate Dr. Erskine's experiment and the thought petrifies me."

"Peggy..."

Peggy held her hand up and continued.

"Steve was special. And even then, it didn't help him....didn't help him survive. He left behind a legacy and to see that get tainted...it makes me ill."

"Captain Rogers sounds like a great guy," Daniel said.

Peggy nodded. "He was. He always wanted to do what was right, to the detriment of his own life at times."

"Sounds like someone else I know."

Peggy blushed at Daniel's compliment.

"I wish you could have met him, Daniel."

"I did." Daniel's eyes widened as he realized what slipped out of his mouth.

"What?" Peggy said sharply.

"I was going to tell you. I was just waiting for the right time."

"Tell me what?" Peggy said, standing up and putting her hands on her hips. "Daniel?"

"Captain Rogers saved my life. Bastogne, when I lost my leg. I stepped on the mine and then I don't remember much but apparently I got carried to a medic truck and later when I was more coherent, I was told it was Captain America himself who did it."

"Why didn't you tell me before now?" Peggy asked, angrily.

"I was waiting for the right time as I said," Daniel replied. "Besides I didn't know how you would react."

"Daniel, we've been together for over a month. You could have brought it up at any time."

"I was just....I don't know," Daniel said, his voice rising.

"You didn't trust me," said Peggy, her voice sharp.

"That wasn't it and you know it."

"Then what was it?"

"I know how much Captain Rogers means to you. I know how it still hurts for you to think about him and I didn't want to bring it up."

"I'm a big girl Daniel, I could have handled it. You should have told me."

They were both standing now, facing each other; Daniel leaning on the desk and Peggy with her hands on her hips.

"Look, Peg,"

"No," she said furiously. "We are supposed to be in this together. You should have trusted me enough to tell me this."

"Trusted you?" Daniel said, his voice rising. "What about you trusting me?"

"I don't have any bloody idea what you are talking about, Daniel."

"If you trusted me a bit more, maybe you would be able to follow my orders."

"What are you talking about?"

"You went rogue and then shut me out during the Isodyne case. Even on this case, you have a hard time with me in charge."

"I do what needs to be done," Peggy said indignantly.

"And that's exactly the problem," Daniel replied. "You are a good agent, Peg, but you are a volatile one too."

"When did this become about me?" Peggy asked. "This is about you lying to me..."

"I didn't lie to you," Daniel interjected. "I just hadn't told you yet."

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because no girl trades in a red, white and blue shield for an aluminum crutch, that's why!" Daniel exploded.

Peggy turned ashen.

"What...what did you say?"

Daniel sighed. "It's nothing, Peg, never mind."

"Who told you that?"

Daniel shook his head.

"Peg..."

"Who told you that?" She repeated angrily.

"Kreminski, okay?" Daniel said defensively.

"And you listened to that bloody wanker?"

"Look..."

"No, Daniel, I can't believe you would think such a thing to be true. I didn't love Steve because he was a super soldier and because he carried a shield. I loved him for who he was as a person."

"I know..."

"No, clearly you don't. And you didn't trust me enough to tell me how you were feeling about this."

"Look, I'm sorry, Peg. I really am. Maybe we should just put this all behind us..."

"I can't," Peggy interjected. "I can't just put this all aside and focus on the bloody case, Daniel. Whether or not we like it, our work affects our personal relationship and vice versa. And right now I'm too angry to do anything."

Daniel nodded.

"It's harder than I thought Peg. Us working together and being together. This case has been tough and seems to be bringing out the worst in us. I'm sor..."

Peggy shook her head.

"If that's how you feel Daniel, then perhaps we shouldn't be together then."

"That's not what I..."

Daniel trailed off as Peggy walked to his door and slammed it behind her.

He slammed his fist on the table.

"Shit!"

Things were well and truly screwed up now.


	12. Chapter 12

Peggy and Daniel barely spoke to each other throughout the next day. Langley and Wilson had narrowed down the list of abandoned buildings and they had decided to wait until later that night to check them out in order to give them the element of surprise.

Daniel had just finished his lunch when the door was flung open and Stark strode inside, followed by Peggy.

"I have something to tell you two," Stark said impatiently.

"Really, Howard. Do you have to cause such a commotion?" Peggy asked.

Stark just nodded. "Shut the door."

Peggy pushed the door shut and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well?"

"I'll get right to the point. It's not super soldier serum."

Howard rocked back on his heels and waited for his bomb to sink in.

"Wait, what?" Daniel said incredulously. "You said..."

"I was wrong. It looked like that at first but that's not what this guy is doing at all."

Daniel looked over at Peggy who hadn't moved a muscle. Her face was a mixture of relief and shock.

"So what is this guy doing?" Daniel asked.

"He's making these children better."

"But isn't that the same thing?" Peggy interjected.

"No. Erskine's serum was all about amplifying abilities but was specifically designed to create a super soldier. This guy is just about enhancing the abilities you currently have."

"I don't understand." Daniel said, puzzled.

"Let's say you play piano and you are half decent at it. This chemical compound hones in on that skill and enhances your abilities so you become an amazing pianist. It targets certain areas of the brain like your creative side and amplifies those. Of course, the chemical compound is only the first step."

"What's the next step?" Peggy asked.

"Cognitive training. Lots of it. And the compound would have to be administered on a regular basis."

"So what went wrong?" Daniel asked.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. He's got the components of the compound correct but I think it's the wrong doses. Of course, if one tiny ounce is incorrect, then the whole formula would be incorrect."

"But he's getting close like we thought."

"Oh, absolutely."

"What about the floating?" Peggy asked. "Was that just a side effect?"

Stark nodded. "The combination of the potassium cyanide and the ethyl methanesulfonate causes the body's density to alter although it seems as though this is not a permanent side effect as indicated by the bodies in the morgue. Oh and there's more. I consulted with Dr. Ellroy and we both agree. The chemical compound caused the victims to asphyxiate, making it look like natural causes."

"Oh God," Daniel said, shifting in his chair. "That would not have been a pleasant way for them to...die."

Peggy took a small step forward, her hand outstretched as if to comfort Daniel, before she pulled it back sharply.

"That's all I've got," Stark stated.

"It's more than enough," replied Daniel. "Thanks for all your work on this."

"Anytime. Now if you two don't mind, I have an appointment with my massage therapist in a half an hour."

Stark waved and headed out the door, leaving Peggy and Daniel in total silence.

"Well," Daniel said, after he couldn't stand it any longer. "Let's go over the profile once more before tonight."

"Daniel...I..."

"Let's just focus on the case, okay?" Daniel said, more harshly then he intended to.

"But we need to talk."

"I think you made yourself perfectly clear last night when you said we shouldn't be together."

"But you're the one who..."

"Okay, enough!" Daniel interjected. "Let's not start this again. We should just focus on the task at hand and deal with everything else once the case is over."

Peggy nodded. "Agreed. So, about Wisetrock. Something just occurred to me. He lied to Hugh Jones and the Council. He told them his project was about the super soldier serum but it reality it wasn't."

"That's probably how he got funded," Daniel mused.

"But what's his purpose? Just to make children 'better'?" Peggy asked.

"Perhaps in his own twisted mind, that's what he thinks he is doing. He's a scientist so I can imagine he's pretty analytical about everything."

"But no doubt he's getting frustrated," Peggy noted. "That makes him a bigger concern because he's unpredictable."

"Well, we've got all agents on deck tonight so we will find him and stop him."

"Yes, I believe we will," said Peggy resolutely.

_______________________________________________________

They started with the buildings closest to the Roxxon lab and when they didn't turn up anything, they moved to the buildings and the park a block away from one of the orphanages.

Agents were in teams of two, scouring the buildings for any sign of Wisetrock. Peggy and Daniel were doing the same but they were coming up short. As they walked along in the darkness, following the crude map that Langley had drawn, they were beginning to wonder if they were going to be out there all night.

"Wait," Peggy said, stopping suddenly. "What's that?"

She pointed at a building less than a block away that didn't appear to be on their map. It definitely looked as if it wasn't in use.

As they moved towards the building, Daniel requested backup on the walkie-talkie. He had a gut feeling that this was the one.

The door creaked loudly when they opened it and Daniel winced. He hoped that sound hadn't reached Wisetrock. If he was even here that is.

They went through level after level of the building, checking each room and finding nothing. When they opened the door to the fourth floor, Daniel peeked around the corner and then gestured with his hand.

Peggy looked and saw a glowing light under the door of one of the rooms.

This could be it.

Although the pertinent thing would be to wait for backup, both Peggy and Daniel moved towards the room silently, their guns drawn. Daniel gripped his crutch tightly as Peggy reached for the doorknob and turned it slowly. She pushed the door open but no one was on the other side of the door.

They followed the light around the corner and saw a makeshift workstation with vials and flasks and notes all over it. A whimpering noise drew their attention to the corner of the room.

A teenage girl was sitting on the floor, Wisetrock moving around her, syringe in hand. He hadn't noticed them yet. Peggy and Daniel drew closer, when all of the sudden, Daniel's crutch slipped on a wet patch on the floor. The ensuing noise caused Wisetrock to turn around.

"Albert Wisetrock, you are under arrest," Peggy said, pointing her gun at Wisetrock as Daniel righted himself.

Quick as a flash, Wisetrock grabbed the girl and held her against his body, the syringe pressed against her neck.

His eyes were wild and he began to laugh.

"You can't stop me. This is my purpose, my reason for being here. You can't take that away from me."

"Put the girl down," Daniel commanded. "Or we will shoot."

"Don't you see?" Wisetrock pleaded. "I was doing this to make them better. These unwanted children deserve to have a better life. Don't you know that? You think I murdered them. It wasn't murder. They were just failed experiments. But this time, I have it right. I increased the dosage and now the chemical compound is perfect. I just need her."

Daniel and Peggy moved closer, ready to shoot at any moment.

"Give us the girl and perhaps we can work out a deal," Daniel said, intending to do no such thing.

Wisetrock scoffed. "That's unlikely. No, I must see my work through to the finish. In any way possible. Even this!"

Wisetrock shoved the girl in front of him and jabbed the syringe into his own neck as Peggy and Daniel rushed him. Peggy scooped up the girl and pulled her to the other end of the room as Daniel grabbed Wisetrock who had fallen to the floor.

"I can feel it surging inside of me," Wisetrock said gleefully. "I can feel it working and changing me."

"Get up," Daniel said, grabbing Wisetrock's shirt and hauling him up. "You have a lot to pay for."

"It doesn't matter. It's working. It's..."

Wisetrock trailed off as he began to gag. He shook his head violently as he began to heave.

"No," he croaked. "It...I...No..."

Daniel could only watch as Wisetrock fell to the floor, his body flailing, his hands around his throat as he slowly choked to death.

Wisetrock gave his last wheezing gasps as his body twitched.

And then, mercifully, it was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to truth-renowned for being an awesome beta as usual.
> 
> One chapter and an epilogue left!


	13. Chapter 13

After dropping the frightened girl back at the orphanage, Peggy and Daniel headed back to the office.

Daniel sunk into his office chair and rubbed his hand over his eyes. He was exhausted and glad that the case was over.

"Peg?"

Peggy slowly made her way into his office, her heels already discarded by her desk.

"Yes?"

"Look, maybe now's not the time for it but we should talk. You know, once we've both had some sleep."

Peggy nodded. "I agree, Daniel. But can I say something that has been pressing on my mind?"

"Sure."

Peggy fidgeted slightly as she spoke. "I didn't mean it. Daniel, I didn't mean what I said about how we shouldn't be together. I was angry and it came out and..."

"It's okay, Peg. I understand." Daniel said wearily. "Perhaps we should..."

He was interrupted by a shout and moments later, Langley and Wilson burst into the office. Both looked disheveled and they began talking over each other, each clearly eager to explain what had happened.

"Wait," Daniel said, holding his hand up. "One at a time. Langley, go."

"We were ambushed, Chief," Langley stated. "We barely made it one block before we were surrounded by guys with guns. The gist of it is, they took the evidence."

"All of it?" Peggy asked.

Wilson nodded and jumped in. "All of Wisetrock's scientific notes are gone plus the boxes with his supplies. We are sorry, Chief. We tried to go after them but..."

"It's okay," Daniel said. "If you were outnumbered, there's nothing you can do. Are both of you okay?”

Langley and Wilson nodded.

“Good. I need you to write up a report tomorrow as well as a list of evidence. But for now, you can head home."

"Are you sure?" Langley asked. "We can stay and finish it up now if you need it."

"No, you two need some sleep. Head home and we will all start fresh in the morning."

Langley and Wilson both nodded and headed out the office door. They packed up their things and a few minutes later, the office was empty, save for Peggy and Daniel.

“Who would take the evidence?” Peggy asked.

“I don’t know,” Daniel replied. “Our suspect is dead for one thing. And for another, he didn’t complete his formula. Whoever is out there has an incomplete chemical compound.”

“But it does mean that whoever took it could try again with another scientist.”

Daniel nodded glumly in agreement. 

“Now we’ve got nothing," Daniel noted. "Plus, I’m not too keen on somebody ambushing my agents. How did they know we were there?”

“Somebody must have known what we were doing,” Peggy surmised. “Or what Wisetrock was doing. Either we were followed or he was.”

Daniel sighed. This case was a mess from beginning to end and even now as it came to its conclusion, it still didn’t seem resolved.

They both sat in silence, feeling the weight of the case on their shoulders and pondering the events of the last few hours. 

What bothered Daniel most was how much of this case seemed out of his control. It took the death of four children before they caught the suspect and now all the evidence was stolen. 

He sighed again and started to speak, ready to tell Peggy to go home.

"We should…”

"I've changed my mind," Peggy said resolutely.

Daniel raised an eyebrow.

"I want to talk now."

"Peggy...."

"Daniel, if I go home now, I will just toss and turn. Because to be frank, I've had a few terrible nights sleep without you."

"I have had trouble sleeping without you too," Daniel admitted.

"When you said that working together and being together was difficult, I took umbrage. But you are correct, Daniel. It's much more complex than I thought."

"I agree. And Peg, I in no way meant that we shouldn't be together. I just think we need to figure out how to communicate better, especially when we have a tough case like this one."

"This was a rather difficult case, wasn't it?" Peggy asked as she rubbed her eyes. "I'd almost rather take another Whitney Frost case over this one."

"Yes, although this time I didn't get nearly sucked into a rift," Daniel noted.

"A fact for which I am forever grateful."

Peggy swayed slightly on her feet.

"We should really sleep," Daniel said.

"Not until we've forgiven each other," Peggy stated. "Not until we've agreed to put this whole mess behind us and start fresh. And not until you've kissed me senseless, Daniel Sousa."

Daniel smiled.

"So that's what it's going to take?"

Peggy nodded.

"Well, I don't know about you but I do forgive you, Peg. This case got us both riled up in different ways and we just took it out on each other instead of talking to each other about it. It's a lesson learned for the future, I think."

"I forgive you too, Daniel. And I apologize for being so defensive, especially when it came to the serum and the talk of Steve."

"I should have told you before..."

"It doesn't matter, darling. I know now and that's what is important. And as I was thinking about it all, it occurred to me. Steve saved your life. Perhaps, as ridiculous as this sounds, he saved you for me."

"That's a nice thought," Daniel said, pushing himself up off the chair. He grabbed his crutch and made his way around the desk to where Peggy was standing.

"So step two was?"

"Putting this mess behind us," Peggy said resolutely.

"I'm game if you are. What do you say, Carter?"

Daniel held out his hand and Peggy smiled. She took it and they shook hands, a small huff of laughter emerging from both of their lips.

"Now, step three was? I can't remember again," Daniel said, as he shifted closer to Peggy. "Was it go home and sleep because..."

"Oh hush," Peggy replied. "You know perfectly well..."

Her words were cut off by Daniel's lips slanting over hers. He reached for her waist and pulled her in close. They both moaned as the kiss grew deeper until finally they had to pull away.

"Daniel," Peggy said breathlessly.

"Not yet... another," Daniel replied, drawing her into a heated kiss once more.

Peggy backed Daniel into the desk as her hands roamed all over him, Daniel doing the same.

"Peg," Daniel said, when they finally pulled apart. "I love you. Don't you ever forget that, even when we are fighting, okay?"

Peggy nodded.

"Oh Daniel, I love you too. Don't you ever forget it either."

"Deal."

Daniel pressed his lips against Peggy's, a soft, slow, sweet kiss that had them practically melting into each other. Daniel pulled away and Peggy burrowed her head into Daniel's neck.

"Did you just fall asleep while I kissed you?" Daniel asked.

"Mmm..." Peggy hummed contently.

"Let's get you home. I'm sure Mr. Jarvis will be wondering where you are."

"No. Please, Daniel," Peggy murmured. "Take me home with you."

Daniel smiled and pressed a kiss to Peggy's hair.

They gathered their things and slowly made their way out of the darkened SSR office.

Perhaps tomorrow they would face another hard case like the one they had just completed. But it didn't matter because they were in this together.

And Peggy and Daniel made one helluva good team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to the awesome truth-renowned who talked me through this chapter. 
> 
> This is the last chapter but there is a short epilogue coming in the next day or two.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is finally finished. Shout out to truth_renowned who is an awesome beta and helped me brainstorm ideas for this fic. Her corrections made this story better and I appreciate that wholeheartedly.
> 
> Another shout out to everyone who has read the story and commented. Your comments have been awesome. I'm glad that people enjoyed the fic. It was a ton of fun to write!

Daniel smiled to himself as he worked on his report for the Wisetrock case. He couldn't stop smiling in fact, since he and Peggy made up last night. He felt like he got a good night's sleep for the first time since the case started. Even if they didn't exactly sleep the whole time.

A knock on the door pulled him away from the report and he called for the person to enter.

Wilson came in, looking somber.

"Chief, I found something out. And you aren't going to like it."

Daniel sighed. Of course there was something else to do with this case. It seemed never ending.

"I found the owner of the abandoned building where Wisetrock was," Wilson said. "It was this company, Lernaean Inc, which seemed to be a shell company. I followed my nose and it looks like it's related to Roxxon. The company is registered to Hugh Jones."

Shock settled over Daniel's features. That meant that...oh damn.

"Thanks, Wilson. I appreciate your follow through."

"Anytime, Chief," Wilson replied, turning and heading out the door.

Daniel let the information sink into his brain.

If Jones owned the building where Wisetrock was holed up, then it was likely he knew all along that Wisetrock was experimenting on children. He lied to their faces and got immunity in return.

Daniel pounded a fist on his desk.

"Dammit!"

Hugh Jones proved once again to be a slippery bastard. And there was nothing Daniel could do about it. He was not looking forward to sharing the news with Peggy. He was sure it would make her even more anxious to go after Jones and his cohorts.

Daniel knew going after Jones and the Council was like walking into a den of snakes with no reasonable escape.

The case may have ended but Daniel had the ominous feeling that this was just the beginning.

 

_____________________________________

"You're late," the shadowy figure stated, as Hugh Jones walked into the empty warehouse.

"Well, this isn't quite my area of town," Jones replied smarmily. "I needed a few minutes to find my way."

"Do you have it?" The man asked.

Jones nodded, holding up a large briefcase.

"It's all there?"

"Who do you take me for?" Jones asked. "I promised I would deliver and I did. All of Wisetrock's notes plus samples of his formula are in the case. Now where's the money? This is a business deal after all."

The man held up a satchel and stepped forward towards Jones.

In between them, lay an empty barrel, one of many littering the warehouse. The man placed the satchel on the barrel and gestured for Jones to do the same.

"I take it there was no problem acquiring it?" The man asked.

"Thanks to your man on the inside, it went smoothly," Jones replied, placing the briefcase on the barrel.

"Yes, he was quite useful," stated the man. "And of course, the stalwart SSR chief and that Agent Carter of his has no idea."

"How many guys you've got inside, anyway?"

The man's eyes narrowed.

"None of your business. There are plenty, that's all you need to know. Enough to infect the SSR from the inside out. And if we lose one or two, it doesn't matter. You see, if you cut off one head, two more shall take its place."

Jones raised an eyebrow and grabbed the satchel of money.

"Pleasure doing business with you."

The man nodded and reached for the briefcase.

"Oh Mr. Jones? One more thing..."

Jones huffed a sigh of annoyance and gestured for the man to continue.

The man said just two words.

"Hail Hydra."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES
> 
> Learnaean is the name of Hydra, the serpentine water monster who appears in both Greek and Roman mythology.


End file.
